The Movie
by superpennyable
Summary: based on true events that happened to one of my family members. PLEASE R&R! 1ST PART OF MY SUMMER PROJECT! (not for school)


AN: Short write up for people.

How I got this idea: **NEVER WATCH** **FOR COLORED GIRLS ALONE AT NIGHT! **Gave me the creeps.

WARNING: MAY BE DEPRESSING AS IT GOES. Plus my view on the movie. (Ps. Still love Tyler Perry, but was too much. True, but too much.)

Not going to give person's name till later in story.

The smell of fresh popcorn brought him to the movies. Popcorn. It was his #1 weakness that only certain people knew about him. And also the #1 reason he goes to the movies; luckily he found out a week ago you can just go in there and just get some popcorn without having to go to see a movie. _Whoever thought of that law of Movie Theaters is a genius! _ He thinks to himself happily.

But today, was a long and tiresome day at work. Had a big case, lots of booby traps, shooters, and almost lost an eye thanks to a bullet! But team 1 got the case done, gotten the drugs and arrested the guy. And now, he had no papers, which means he could watch a movie. _ But which one? _ He mentally slaps himself for not thinking of a good movie.

_Megamind. Na, but I'll tell Spike about it. _ He's not a G-rated kind of guy. (unless it's the lion king.) Most of them now are boring. The last one he saw put him to sleep. Now he reminds himself not to let spike pick movies.

The other one seems stupid. Unless a poster of a guy with a puppy in a bowl- shaped cone looks like a good movie. _Yea, when pigs fly._

The last poster looked interesting. It shows a face (barely) of a person. Well actually, it only shows the eyes. But instead of seeing the eye color, like brown eyes or green eyes or even blue, it was colorful. He could hardly tell what color it was. But what caught his attention is that instead of a person smiling, or one frowning, this was crying. The person was hurt by something or someone.

He shook his head, trying not to investigate on the poster. He looked for the name of the movie. _**For colored girls**__. What kind of a name for a movie is that? Oh, well._ He found a movie.

"Popcorn? Check. Candy? Skittles, Airheads… check. Soda? Check. Tickets. Checkarooni. Got everything I need! Now all I need to do now is find a… seat." _Wow, that's a lot of people. _For almost 9:00 at night, he swear that almost 1,000 wanted to see this movie. _Must have aired on every channel. _He thinks as he sees little kids in front of him.

Finally, he sits down in the 1st seat of the middle section (just in case he runs out of popcorn. It's free refill.) , and got relaxed in his seat. The lights were turned down low up to a point you couldn't see your own hand. The commercial played about turning off your cell phone, how this is a rated r movie (which made the parent and kids get out and find another movie) and other movies. Finally, the music for Lionsgate Production showed. The movie was starting. _Things are about to get interesting._

2 hours later, in the team leader's house…

Ed Lane fell back into his bed, tired. Today was a train wreck. He had a stressful day already, tons of paper work to finish for Greg (he shouldn't have made that bet on hockey yesterday) and now he had just finished. For the first time in his life, he wanted to sleep. And dream, about good stuff, and TV shows, or something!

His eyes were droopy, felt like a mini version of 10 tons were on his eyelids. He yawned, pulled the covers on himself, and shut his eyes to go to sleep.

"DON'T YOU WANT ME BABY! DON'T YOU WANT ME, OHHHH!" "AHHH! What the...OOOF!" Suddenly, his phone rang loudly, which made him freak out and fall out of bed. _Who in there right God- dammed mind is calling me at… 1 hour till midnight?! Son of a… _"Today is not my day." Ed mumbled bitterly as he grabs his phone to cut it off. He decides to answer it, but before he could, it went to voicemail.

_NONONONNONO! UGH! Now I have to wait till whoever it was call me again. _But suddenly, a quick beep told him that he had 1 new voicemail. He decide to listen to the message.

"_**You have 1 new message. From phone #, 893-943-8574 at 11:10 pm. **__please pick me up._ _I'm scared. I'm at the movies." Ed_ didn't recognize the voice at all. It didn't sound like anyone he knew. "Come_ on, pick up! Please call back." _Then it hung up. Who was this person, and how did he get his number. _Wait a second. 839- 943- 85… No, it can't be… can it?_ He waited for the person to call again. But before he did, he set the ringtone on low.

Suddenly, it rang again, and this time a picture showed up. Him and his best friend wearing silly glasses. And again he didn't pick up, this time on purpose, to see if it is him.

"_**You have 1 new message. From phone # 839-943-8574 at 11:15 pm" **__the same number. _He listens closely, phone up to his ear. The next thing he heard was sobbing, which broke his heart. "_Please pick up. I'm scared. Please. Eddie…" _


End file.
